Data capture devices such as bar code scanners facilitate information retrieval from objects and locations in a convenient manner. For example, a bar code scanner may be used to read bar codes on prepackaged items at a point of sale. Accordingly, a checkout clerk may identify a product being purchased and its associated price by scanning a bar code and eliminating the need to type the information manually, speeding up the checkout process significantly.
Data capture is typically performed in a routine and rigid manner, repeating data scans in quick succession. For example, at a checkout, a purchased item is scanned within a matter of seconds to capture its identification and price, and this scan process is repeated for each item purchased. Accordingly, being able to quickly identify and activate a trigger mechanism for initiating data capture is important to continue the data gathering process efficiently. This can be done readily when the trigger mechanism is an easily identifiable dedicated physical trigger. However, data capture devices are rapidly being transformed to touch screen devices without physical buttons. With a touch screen device, identifying the virtual trigger mechanism, typically in the form of a virtual button on a touch screen display, may be a time consuming process since it requires deflecting attention away from the items to be scanned and visually inspecting the screen to locate the touch button.
Moreover, data capture devices are also becoming more versatile, and may accommodate performance of different operational modes besides a data capture mode. Accordingly, data capture may occur while the device is in a mode other than a data capture mode. In such cases, locating and activating a trigger mechanism for capturing data on a touch screen device may require several menu operations. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mechanism for activating a trigger mechanism on a touch device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.